The Other Side
by JayMidellion
Summary: Jay Mildellion is a young girl with a dark past. One day she happens across the Elric brothers and takes an interest in them. So she follows them, hoping they could teacher how to control and use her unique alchemy, but gets more then she bargained for. A new twist on Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood with an OC character. Still in beta mode, may be some mistakes.
1. The Golden Boy

Alchemy- the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of all alchemy. In accordance with this law there is a taboo among alchemist. Human transmutation is strictly forbidden, for what could equal the value of a human soul.

There are always two sides to every story. Now, I can't say this whether this is true or not. That's for you to decide. I am only going to tell you my side, the side I remember.

My name is Jay Midellion. I am … unique. I do not my own person, my master owns me. I made a mistake some time ago, landing me in a position where I owed more then I could give. So I exchanged my life, my freedom.

I first meet Edward and Alphonse Elric when I was in East City visiting my adopted father.

It was a nasty day; gray and rainy, the kind of days I hated most. I was sitting on the roof of tall red brick building, starring at the sky and letting the rain wash down my face. The ride to East City was long and when I arrived at my father's apartment, he was not there. He must have forgotten I was coming again.

Suddenly I heard the sound or someone running and the _clank clank_ of metal. I looked down to see a small boy with golden hair and eyes in a bright red coat and a tall man in a metal suit of armor turn into a small ally way. They were being chased by a man in a yellow jacket. He also had a pair of dark sunglasses on, coving what looked like an X shaped scar.

Suddenly the dark looking mad touched the side of the building I was on and bright blue lightning shot across the wall, causing the ally to become blocked by pieces of broken walls.

"Who are you any ways? Why are you after us?" the golden boy shouted.

"As long as there are creators like you in the world, there must also be destroyers," said the dark man.

'_I wonder what this is all about?' _I thought with interest.

The golden boy said something to the armored man and then they attacked. The golden boy clapped his hands together and created a knife out of a steel pipe that was lying on the ground.

'_No transmutation circle?'_ That was extremely odd. Every alchemist needed a transmutation circle to preform any kind of alchemy. But this golden boy did not use one, and I couldn't see any kind of circle on his gloves.

That means he must have done it, human transmutation. This boy was really grabbing my attention. Who would he want to see so badly that he would risk his own life for?

The golden boy and the armored man lunged forward, but they were too slow. The man in yellow slipped between them and touched the side of the armored man. There was a loud explosion as metal flew everywhere.

"What the hell?" I murmured in shock. There was nothing inside. He was just an empty suit of armor.

No he wasn't empty, there was a soul bonded to the armor.

"You bastard!" the golden boy yelled as he lunged, but again he was too slow. The dark man grabbed his arm and blue lightning shot out. The golden boy flew back wards. After he regained his footing he threw of his jacket, reveling an automail arm.

The fight continued. I watched from my perch, enjoying the fight. It was a good show. The armored man kept yelling, "Brother! Run away!" but the golden refused refused, unwilling to leave his brother.

He charged forward. The dark man grabbed his metal arm and in one quick motion he shattered it.

'_Uh-oh,'_ I thought. With out his arm, the boy could not preform his transmutations. I leaned forward to get a better look. While I did enjoy a good squabble, I couldn't just let the boy die, and the dark man looked very serious.

It was hard to hear what they were talking about over the sound of the rain, but it looked like the golden boy had given up.

I grabbed the gun that hidden under my jeans on my ankle and stood up, ready to intervene.

Suddenly the sound of a single shot filled the air. I ducked down and got ready to fight, incase it was pointed at me. But it wasn't. It was raised in the air as a warning shot.

There were solder everywhere, their blue uniforms very easy to see through the downpour. The man who had fired the gun brought a smile to my face.

'_Just in time,'_ I thought.

"That enough," Coronel Roy Mustang said, "You wont be killing anyone else today, Scar. I am taking you into custody where you will answer for the murders of at least ten state alchemist."

This guy was able to kill ten state alchemists? Impressive. But I didn't care about him, I watched the golden boy instead. If this Scar was targeting state alchemist, does that he is young boy was one?

I had heard how hard the alchemist exam was and it was hard to believe this kid could pass it, even with his ability to transmute with out a circle.

My attention snapped back to Roy as he handed his gun to his assistant, first Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"You guess stay out of it," he said, trying to sound stoic.

"Coronel Mustang sir!" she sounded distressed. I couldn't blame her; Roy was making a huge mistake.

"Coronel Mustang. So this is the Flame Alchemist," said Scar

"So you know who I am and you still want to challenge me?" Roy said, overly confident. He stepped forwarder and held up his hand like he was about to snap his figures.

'_Ah shit,'_ I thought as Scar advanced. Roy kept smiling confidently until he snapped his fingers and nothing happened. I tensed and set my hand on the building. I sucking in a deep breath and sent a transmutation down the side of the building in the form of purple lightning and slightly moved the ground, causing Roy to fall backwards before Scar could crush him. Riza shot forward and whipped out her gun, along with the one Roy had handed her, and fired many shoots towards Scar, who was barley able to stay out of the way.

"Hey! Hawkeye what did you do that for?" Roy shouted, think it was her who tripped him.

"You know as well as I do you're useless on rainy days," she said, causing Roy to look absolutely defeated.

I sighed in relief. In the all the cayuase they didn't seem to notice my interference.

I had such a hard time keeping my laughter under control. I could not believe he had forgotten, especially since that was not the first time he had tied to create flam when wet.

I transferred my gaze from them to the golden boy. Some of the solders had made their way to him. They wrapped a military coat around his shoulders and were talking quietly to him.

I don't know why but I was really interested in him. Maybe he could show me how to work my power. He was obviously skilled enough to teach me.

The sound of a sniper's gun went off. I glanced back to the fight to see another man had joined the party. He was huge, and shirtless. He was probably the buffest man I had ever seen. His muscles looked like they would tare through his skin.

Riza was the one firing the large gun, hoping to get lucky, which she did. A bullet grazed the side of Scar's face, breaking his glasses and revealing the red eyes underneath.

"Red eyes and brow skin?" said the muscular man. "That means…"

"Of course!" Roy exclaimed. "He's an Ishvalan!"

That explained a lot. Ishval was a small country that was annexed into Amestris, but not long after a military officer accidently shot an Ishvalan child, starting a civil war. The Fuhrer, King Bradley, had sent his state alchemist in to exterminate all the Ishvalan people. Scar must have been a survivor, and know he was trying to get his revenge.

Completely surrounded and seeing no way out, scar hit the ground, causing a big explosion and escaping into the sewer system.

'_Not only fast, but smart too,'_ I thought. I was kind of starting to like this guy. I shook my head.

"Yo! Is it over?" Another new voice asked. Maes Hughes, another old friend. Roy didn't seem too happy to see him though. He was probably annoyed that Maes had stayed hidden during the fight.

The golden boy ran over to his brother yelling, "Alphonse!" he knelt down in front of him.

Alphonse then promptly punched his brother in the face. "Why didn't you run away when I told you to? What kind of idiot are you?"

"No way! I'm not just going to run away and leave you behind!" the golden boy shouted back.

"Which is exactly why you are an idiot!" Alphonse punched him again.

"What do you keep punching me like that for? If I'd run away you could have been killed, you know that."

"And maybe I wouldn't have been. Making the decision to die is something only an idiot does."

"Hey!" the boy shouted. "Easy on the idiot stuff, I'm still you older brother, got it!"

My eyes widened. He's the older brother? But he's so much shorter!

"I'll say it all I want to!" Alphonse grabbed his older brother by the collar of his black shirt. "Survival is the only way Ed," he said. "Live on. Learn more about alchemy. You can find a way to get out bodies back and help people like Nina. You can't do that by dying! I wont allow you to abandon the possibility of hope and chose a meaningless death."

'_Wow this kid can rant,' _I thought.

There was a crashing sound as his arm fell to the ground. "Oh great! And now my arms come off because my brother is a big fat idiot."

The golden brother sighed. "Were really falling apart, aren't me brother," he said with a small smile. "We look like we belong in a junk yard."

"But we are still alive," Alphonse said quietly.

"We are," his brother chuckled.

That's when I made up my mind. I would learn from these to. I wanted to know how to do normal alchemy and how to control my powers; but most of all I wanted to learn more about them, these odd brothers and the relationship they shared as a family.


	2. Roy

I let out a low whistle as lieutenant coronel Hughes walked by with two of his men. He froze and looked around. I waved at him from in the ally way I was hiding in.

He smiled and quickly told his men to go ahead before slipping into the ally.

"Maes!" I jumped into his arms in a big hug.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see Roy, but I didn't think you'd be here."

"Yeah, well we had to follow a serial killer," he said with a gloomy face.

"You mean that Ishvalan?" I asked.

"How did you… you were there?"

"Yep, saw the whole thing. Including when you were hiding like a little girl," I said with a smirk.

"Hey! I can't stand with you alchemist. It's bad for my health! And I have a wife and daughter waiting for me at home. I'm not risking myself in a situation like that," he said defensively.

I rolled my eyes at him. "How are they?"

"Great! Elicia is turning three this year. Can you believe it? She's gotten so big!" he started talking in a baby voice like he always did when he talked about his family. He was the classic doting father. "You should come by and visit more often. We aren't that far away."

"Sure," I said, not making any promises. I loved Maes, he was like an uncle to me, but being around his family made me feel awkward. They were such a happy family, I always felt like I didn't belong in their perfect world.

"I need to go. I still have paper work to file. Ugg," he groaned.

"Alright see you later," I said.

"See you." He ruffled my hair before slipping out of the ally way.

I waited for Roy outside his apartment. It wasn't a long wait, but I was quite bored. I ended up practicing my alchemy. I made all kinds of little statues, like the golden boy with his metal arm in the shape of a sword fighting along side his brother. But my favorite was one of Roy in a cut off shirt and mini skirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roy's voice asked, clearly annoyed.

I jumped and looked up to see him standing above me. I smiled sheepishly and quickly dissolved them, letting them melt back into the stone hallway. Afterwards I kind of wished I had kept the Roy statue. It would have looked nice on my shelf at home.

"How was your trip?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Long and boring. You should buy me dinner to make up for it," I said as I followed him, carrying only my small backpack in tow.

He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Roy's apartment was small and messy. It consisted of only two rooms, one large one split into a living room and a small kitchen, and the other was a bedroom with a small bathroom attached. The bathroom didn't have a shower. Instead the apartment building had a public bath on the first floor.

I went and set my things down in the bedroom and came back into the living room/ kitchen to find Roy pretending to be asleep on the couch.

"Roy, come on, you promised me dinner," I said. No response, so I on his stomach.

"Ufff!" he groaned from under my weight. "Get your boney ass off of me," he complained.

"You going to get up?" I asked.

"Yes, now move." He shoved me off and stood up. I giggled as he rubbed his stomach.

"How's central?" he asked as we drove down Main street.

"Good, same as always. Mrs. Johnson had another baby; a boy this time."

"Good for her," he said around a yawn. Maybe he should have stayed home. He was looking really tiered from all the work he was doing.

I had asked him once why he worked so hard for a military that barely appreciated him. He told me it was so that, one day, he would become Fuhrer and change how the country functioned, starting with the state alchemist. He didn't like how the people hated them. He wanted them to live up to their motto "Be thou for the people."

He took my to a small diner called "The Lucky Roll." I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

He shrugged. "They have good food."

I didn't argue. Roy always knew the best places to eat and I was never disappointed.

The diner was, as I guessed, casino themed. It was tacky but cute. We found some seat in the back where there was no one around to here out conversation.

A young woman, maybe twenty-five, walked up and instantly zoned in on Roy. I rolled my eyes. I was very used to Roy's popular-ness, but it did get annoying sometimes.

"Why, how can I help you tonight?" she asked in a heavy southern accent that sound half fake.

"I'll have the special with extra fries," Roy said with a sugary sweat smile. The waitress smiled back and batted her eyelashes. I made gaging sounds.

"And what can I get you?" she didn't sound as pleasant.

"The same." I gave her the same smile she gave Roy. Annoyed she walked away.

"God, you never change, do you?" I asked.

"What?" he asked

"Never mind." I leaned forward. "Now, what did you call me out here for?"

**Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to let me know!**


	3. Information

"Who says I want anything?" Roy asked innocently.

I gave him a look that said I knew he was lying. "You wouldn't have called me out here if you didn't want something. I'm guessing you have a job for me?"

He sighed, folded his hands on the table and closed his eyes. I leaned back and folded my arms across my chest. We sat like this for a few minutes. I didn't want to rush him. I knew it was hard for him to ask me for favors like this, especially when I refused payment. So I didn't move or say anything; I just let him think it over.

"There is a man," he started, "A serial killer."

"The Ishvalan?" I asked.

He opened his eyes in surprise. "How did you… never mind. No. Not the Ishvalan. We don't know the identity of this man. He goes around killing people at random: men, women, and children. No one has been able to find a pattern, or who is killing them. Think you can help?"

"Do you want me to kill your killer?" I asked.

"No! I just want you to find him. I will take care of the rest."

A smile played on my lips. "Sure, but I'll need the case file."

He nodded and pulled out a vanilla envelope. I started combing through it. "Wow, this guy's insane."

He had killed eleven people, 4 men, 3 women, and 4 children, and left no clues behind, well not any they could find. Technology wasn't exactly stellar. Each body had been cut in multiple places in a weird pattern, like swirls. Even the faces were not spared; they all had lines cut around the eye areas. But the most noticeable thing was the circle on their backs. They were almost like transmutation circles, not. There was a big star in the middle of the circles, and strange lettering written along the lines of the star. These weird wavy spikes surrounded the outside. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do. In the mean time lets eat!" as I spoke the flirty waitress came over and gave us our food. I smiled happily and dug in, not bothered by the gruesome pictures I had just seen.

When we finished eating we headed back to Roy's place. "I'm going to go take a bath," I said as I grabbed a towel and spare clothes.

"Alright, have fun." He took off his uniform, and wearing only boxer shorts, climbed into bed. I smiled and shook my head. Sometimes he was just like a little kid.

The bathhouse was old, but nice. It had two large public bathroom, one for men and one for women, where every can bath. Right now there was no one in the women's bath so I quickly stripped and got in.

It felt amazing. The water was nice and warm and there was soft music playing so I was able to relax right away.

After a few minutes two women and a little girl, about seven, came in. I shrunk back into a corner of the bath, not wanting to interact with anyone.

"No way! He didn't?" one of them said.

"He did. Anna! Don't jump in!" Her words fell on deaf ears as her daughter canon balled into the bath. Water splashed everywhere and hit me in the face. Annoyed, I stood and grabbed my towel. I really didn't want to be in here with the gossip twins and her out of control daughter.

I headed back up to the apartment and found Roy right where I let him, snoring on the bed. I yawned and shoved his arm over before crawling in next to him. I rested my head on Roy's arm and closed my eyes. Tomorrow I will get to work.

Two days later I had the information I needed, so I called Roy while he was at work and he met me at the casino dinner. I was waiting for him in the same booth when he walked in and sat down.

I smiled. "I took the liberty of ordering for you." I gestured to the table where two hamburgers sat.

"That was fast," he said.

I shrugged. "Wasn't hard to find." I pulled out a small folder and handed to him. "His name is Alexander Riven. He works as a pediatrician in the city; has a wife and three kids, a normal guy, but on the side he is a die-hard occult fan.

"You were right though, he choses his victims at random. Except they all had one thing in common; before they were abducted they had all visited a certain doctors office. He uses them in his rituals to summon a demon. Obviously it can't be done, but he believes it's possible if he does the ritual just right. You'd better bring him in fast, guys like him don't stop unless someone forces them to."

Roy sighed and closed the folder. "I can't say I'm not impressed."

I blew air out of my nose. "Thanks. Need help catching the guy?" I asked.

"No, we can handle it," he said coldly. I pursed my lips and nodded. I knew that was what he was going to say.

"Alright, well then I'm heading back to Central, seeing as there is nothing left for me to do here."

"Why don't you stay and relax for a few days," Roy said, his eyes softening. I shook my head and stood.

"Nah, I need to get back. I can't let my usual work slid. I need to eat you know." I walked to his side of the booth and kissed his forehead. "See you later."

"See you."


End file.
